1. Field of the Invention
In many prior patents the method of sewing a zipper down along the front of a garment is described and illustrated. Exemplary of these patents is U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,314 issued to Boser on Dec. 11, 1973 in which, to enhance the appearance of the garment, the zipper position is behind finished edges of the garment left and right front panels. However, in this and all other known zipper attachment methods, a purchaser or user of the garment can still observe the cut, and thus raw, edges of the zipper side tapes which are exposed to view on the inside of the garment, thus often requiring additional and expense-adding finishing operations.
2. Summary of the Invention
In the within inventive zipper attachment method it is an object to overcome the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art. More particularly, it is an object during the attachment of the zipper to the garment, to provide a covered, and thus finished appearance, not only to the garment panel edges, but also to the edges of the zipper side tapes, so that with respect to the zipper, the garment both on its outside and inside, has an enhanced appearance, all as will be explained in greater detail subsequently herein.
The description of the invention which follows, together with the accompanying drawings should not be construed as limiting the invention to the example shown and described, because those skilled in the art to which this invention appertains will be able to devise other forms thereof within the ambit of the appended claims.